Je l'aime encore ?
by Kitty-Suicide
Summary: Sasuke à quitté le village depuis des années, Paï est abandonné par l'Akatsuki... Mais quelque année plus tard Pein à besoin de ces services..


REMARQUE : cette fanfic contient un personnage créée par moi-même (les autres ne m'appartiennent donc pas) 'Paï Anokofugy' et elle est aussi le personnage principale de cette fic. pour plus d'information sur ce personnage « spécial » lisez « le passé de Paï Anokofugy » (bientôt en ligne)

NOTE : des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention.

~ Pensées personnages ~

(Remarques ou délire de l'auteur)

Sur ce… bonne lecture

Je l'aime encore ?

Cela faisais 4 ans après que Sasuke ai quitté Konoha. Cela faisait aussi 2 ans que Paï Anokofugy y étais revenu. La jeune ninja c'était retrouvée dans une rue déserte de Konoha, ne se souvenant de rien. Ni de l'Akatsuki, ni d'Itachi, ni même de Sasuke Uchiha… tous sa mémoire avait été effacer. Malgré tous, elle arriva à mené une vie normale ; les villageois avait fini pas l'accepté et elle continuais à s'entraîner sans relâche… car oui ayant perdu la quasi totalité de sa mémoire elle ne pouvais plus utiliser « l'absorption » ou autre technique acquise gras à l'Akatsuki. Mais bon elle menait un vie normale, tout sa passais comme d'habitude, sans encombre. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car…

________________________________________________________________

- Itachi, Deidara je voudrais vous confier une mission.

- Pourquoi dois t'on la faire ensemble ? Il me semble qu'Itachi travaille habituellement avec Kisame et moi avec Sasori, non ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une simple mission…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous devez retrouver et ramener Anokofugy Paï !

- Pardon ?!

- Vous avez très bien entendu, aller, pas de temps à perdre. Allez y.

- …

Itachi resta silencieux, comme à sont habitude. Deidara quant à lui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils pouvaient enfin revoir leur chère brune, très culottée et qui ne manquait pas de franc parler ! Ils allaient donc en direction de Konoha.

Une fois arriver ils n'eurent aucun problème pour trouvé et ramené Paï Anokofugy. Une simple drogue avait suffi. Itachi en fut à la fois surpris et déçu, mais ne dis rien. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu tout ses souvenir, toute ses compétence et ses connaissances…

Une fois arrivé ils l'amenaient dans une chambre vide avec aucun moyen de sotie.

Après quelques heurs Paï se réveilla, elle avait un mal de tête inimaginable. Mais c'était supportable, la brune avait les poignes et les pieds attaché, mais sa aussi étais supportable. Enfin, elle les brisa pour mieux bougée cependant étrangement elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir, elle essaya juste pour commencer de resté de bout. Après quelques secondes elle pouvait bouger normalement. Alors elle commença à faire les cent pas…

La jeune fille n'eu pas le temps de faire lesdits « cent pas ». Que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un grand jeune homme, aux cheveux noir ébène et avec de grands yeux rouge sang, qui vous glaçais l'âme. (Qui sa pourrais bien être ?)

- tien, tien… tu t'es réveille…

- qu… Itachi Uchiha !!! (Ah… MON PSYCOPATE D'AMOUR !!!)

- bravo… tu te souviens donc de moi ?!

- souvenir ?

- ah… ok. Alors tu ne sais rien de moi…

Itachi voulut retourner sur ses pas, mais Paï l'arrêta.

- Je sais qui vous êtes !

- Ah oui…

- Vous êtes un ancien ninja de Konoha. Vous avez déserté le village et vous êtes entré dans s'une organisation nommé « Akatsuki ». Vous êtes aussi un criminel de rang S, votre tête est mise à pris !

- Bravo… mais dis moi quelque chose que tu n'as pas appris dans les livres ou part les ragot des villageois

- …

Elle ne répondit pas déviant le regard imposant du jeune homme. Ledit jeune homme s'avança alors encore plus près d'elle désactivant par la même occasion son sharingan. (Ce qui étais très rare)

Il prit alors le visage de la brune dans sa main, la forçant à le regarder.

- c'est bien ça que je disais, tu ne sais rien de moi.

Il s'approcha alors encore plus d'elle et ajuta ;

- après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal !

Paï prit soudainement peur, elle voulut s'enfuir, mais Itachi était trop proche pour tenter quoique ce soi…Paï remarqua part la même occasion Itachi avais désactivé son sharingan. Ce noir profond ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. Mais une fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle lui était impossible de le dévié, elle était comme hypnotiser.

Soudain Paï ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Itachi scella ses lèvres au sien avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de dire quoique ce soi. Profitant du fait qu'elle allait parler pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Paï avait d'abord été surprit, mais peut à peut, au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait elle se surprit a répondre. D'abord très peu, puis elle prit part réellement au baiser jusqu'à que le manque d'air lui rappel ce qu'elle faisait et la jeune fille repoussa le plus fort possible son aîné, qui recula d'un pas pour le pas tomber.

L'Anokofugy porta sa main à sa bouche et regarda son vis-à-vis avec un air à la fois innocent, outré, et totalement surpris.

Itachi lui, éclata totalement de rire et ajouta ;

- Ne fait pas comme si tu était une jeune vierge qui venait d'être violé, car croit moi, tu n'est encore qu'au début.

Il se re-approcha alors du lit où c'étais s'assisse quelque minute plutôt Paï et lui sauta presque dessus. Il lui plaqua ses poignes de chaque coté de sa tête et repris alors possession de ses lèvres.

Au moment où il voulut introduire sa langue dans la bouche de sa « victime », elle la mordait accès fort. (Aïe) l'Uchiha recula violemment et lui administra une gifle magistrale !

Paï le regarda droit dans les yeux, cette fois si c'est Itachi qui fut surpris par son regard. Il était si froid, dur… enfin après tout elle restait toujours la même personne, mais avec une personnalité quelque peu différente

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans même cligner des yeux. L'ambiance qui émané de cette pièce était plus froide que tout. N'importe qui aurais eu froid dans le dos.

Cet alors que la brune eu un léger frisson et dévia quelque second le regard imposant du Uchiha. Itachi sourie et se pencha légèrement jusqu'à son oreille en lui murmurant ;

- tu as perdu… tu es mon jouet maintenant.

L'Anokofugy n'eu même pas le temps de vraiment comprendre ce que son vis-à-vis voulait insinué. Qu'elle se trouva à nouveau plaquer contre le lit. Itachi avait ramené ses poigné dans une de ses mains et de sa main libre il commença à enlever les vêtements de la jeune fille, ne tenant pas conte de ses plaintes.

Une fois la brune totalement déshabiller, il en fit de même pour lui. En prenant soin de ne laisser aucune occasion a la brune de s'enfuir.

A un moment Itachi s'approcha de sa victime, voulant l'embrasser. Mais elle dévia son visage. Sur le moment Itachi fut vexé, mais comme il avait déjà rompus sa promesse envers elle, il n'allait pas non plus commencer à la battre comme un chien. Quand elle refusait quelque chose. Alors il commença à faire glisser sa main libre sur la peau pale de son ancienne élève. S'arrêtant parfois, par si par là… jusqu'au moment ou il introduit un doigt dans son intimité. La jeune fille se mis à hurler. Même en l'embrassant Itachi n'arrivais pas à la faire taire, jusqu'au moment ou il en n'eu marre et la pénétrais violemment. La brune hurla comme jamais. Mais Itachi s'enfoutais royalement à premier vue. Il commença des puissants va et viens qui produisit des ondes dans tout le corps de la jeune Anokofugy.

Après quelque second elle arrêta toute ses plaintes pour laisser place à des gémissements de plus en plus aigus et de plus en plus forts. Mais bien vite elle retenu ses gémissements et cris du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en voyant un sourire satisfait se dessinais sur la face d'Itachi. Très vite, Paï jouit et emmena dans son extase son violeur qui jouit quand les muscles de l'intimité de l'Anokofugy se resserrèrent.

Itachi, haletant se retira de la brune en pleur complètement épuiser, mais jugea que ce n'était pas suffisant, et enfouit son membre dans la bouche dans de la ninja de Konoha, lui imposant un va et vient et attrapant sa tête avec ses mains. Il accéléra de plus en plus le rythme et jouit dans la bouche de l'adolescente qu'il força à tout avaler. Il la lâcha et se rhabilla convenablement, après une réflexion pervertie, il s'en alla.

Une fois sorti Paï pris le peu de force qui lui restai et alla vers les toilettes, vomir tout se qu'elle avait du avaler…

Itachi de son coté êtes derrière la porte écoutant se qu'elle fessait. Tout d'abord il était satisfait mais après quelque second, quand il entendit qu'elle se forcer à vomir tout en jurant tout les mots du Diable à son égard. Il se senti réellement mal, comme un pincement au cœur… Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était ainsi. Il savait que sont ancienne élève ne le laissais pas indifférant mais tout de même, ce sentiment de culpabilité aussi intense…

Cela fessait trois jours qu'Itachi n'étais pas venu, Paï n'en étais que plus heureuse. Mais elle s'ennuyait. Elle voulait sortir voir quel temps il fessait, respiré autre chose que l'odeur de cette petite pièce…

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune fille croyait que c'était Itachi qui venait une fois de plus se divertir. Mais ce n'étais pas lui, c'étais une jeune femme ou un jeune homme, qui sait, environ aussi grand que lui avec de long cheveux blond (tien, tien qui cela pourrais être ?). Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjours Paï, ça fessait longtemps.

- Longtemps ?

- Ah oui… c'est vrai ta tout oublier !

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Oula… Paï Anokofugy qui me vouvoie, et bien ça ! Je crois que je vais l'écrit dans le calendrier, ce n'est pas possible ! Enfin bref, je suis Deidara.

- Où somme nous ?

- Oh… et bien nous somme au QJ de l'Akatsuki. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Et qu'est que vous voulez ?

- Oula ! Stp arrête de me vouvoyé se me fait super bizarre venant de toi !

- Très bien, mais que veux tu ?!

- Rien… je me demandais juste si sa allait et si sa te dirai d'aller faire un tour. Voila tout…

- Aller faire un tour ?

- Bah oui… ça fait un moment déjà que t'es ici. Alors bon…

- Je… je peux ?

- Quoi, faire un tour ?

- Ou… oui

- Bien sûr.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais bon… après tout il n'y avait plus rien à perdre…

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, Deidara lui avait mis une espèce de collier avec dessus des incantations autour de sont cou.

- j'suis désolé mais…

- je sais… si je me gour pas c'est, si je mélongine de plus de 20 mètres de toi se truc m'étrangle.

- ouais c'est ça…

- eh bien, vive la liberté comme on dit !

Deidara rire pendant quelques secondes ; amuser.

- vient avec moi. Tu aimes les fleurs ?

- bof… j'aime tout se qu'il y a en dehors de cette pièce !

Après quelque seconde le silence fut brisée par un question à la quel Deidara voyais vraiment que Paï restais Paï avec ou sans mémoire.

- En fait je voulais te poser une question mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je…

- T'inquiète pas je te ferrais rien.

- Ok. Alors, t'es un mec ou une fille ?

- QUOI ?????!!!!!

- Désolé je… je ne voulais pas te vexé… je

- Décidément tu restes toujours le même, tu ne changera jamais…

- Deidara, pourquoi toi et _lui _dites toujours que j'ai pas changer ? Vous me connaissiez déjà auparavant ?

- Oh… et pas qu'un peu même ! Itachi te connais déjà bien avant moi mais bon…

- Alors comment ça se fait que je ne me souviens de rien… je ne comprend rien… je

- Je ne sais pas… je n' sais pas t'aider désolé… mais je peux déjà te faire sortir. C'est déjà un début ^_^

Ils sortirent donc. Dehors il fessait beau, le soleil chaud et l'air pure fit du bien à la jeune Anokofugy.

Ils restèrent là pendant plusieurs heurs à parler de tous et de rien. Mais malheureusement pour la brune Itachi Uchiha vit casser cette charmante journée.

- que fait-tu ici Anokofugy ?!

- tien, tien Itachi ! dis Deidara l'air énervé (faut dire que ça na jamais été le grand amour entre eux)

- peux-tu me dire depuis quand tu t'appelle Anokofugy ?

- je…Deidara m'a proposer de sortir et j'ai accepté. Reprit la brune avant que Deidara ne puisse dire autre chose.

- hm… eh bien il est temps de mettre un terme à cette charmante sorti.

La jeune fille le regardais droit dans les yeux, mais ne fit rien. Elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser jusque là, elle n'est pas son jouet. Elle n'est pas à sa merci. Mais le regard noir encre d'Itachi étais si profond qu'elle avait peur de si noyer. Quand Itachi activa a nouveau son Sharigan elle sursauta. Itachi sourit alors, satisfait et leva la main. Paï se senti soudain encore plus faible et baissa les yeux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Itachi, mais Deidara l'arrêta.

- je reviendrais te rechercher une autre fois c'est promis. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La brune ne pu s'en pêcher de sourit, heureuse.

Itachi lui de sois de coté, ressenti à nouveaux un pincement au cœur. Quant-il venait la voir jamais elle ne lui souriait encore moins le saluais. Elle ne faisait que baisser les yeux ou encore serré les dents, pour ne pas exprimé sa colère et dégoût du faite de sa visite. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Avoir un pouvoir sur elle, pouvoir la contrôler.

Uchiha lui fit signe de venir et reparti vers la petit pièce qui était sa cellule. Ils marchaient silencieusement dans le long couloir. Jusqu'au moment où Itachi s'arrêta net, Paï se pris accidentellement son dos en pleine face, elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais Itachi la pris dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui. Paï totalement surprise ne bougeait pas pendant plusieurs minutes, mais inconsciemment elle glissa ses bras dans son dos. Resserrant son entrante. Le brun fut surpris, mais ne recula pas. Au contraire il la serra encore plus contre lui. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, cependant une voix rauque vit brisé le moment présent, appelant Itachi.

Le jeune homme la resserra doucement avant de la relâcher avec une grande douceur. L'Uchiha lui indiqua du regard le boute du couloir, là où se trouvait sa « chambre » et se retourna pour repartir comme il était venu. Cependant la ninja lui attrapa la manche de son long manteau, le retenant.

- Itachi-san, sois prudent.

Itachi agrandit les yeux, il voulu la questionné sur cette attention plus tôt affectueuse mais n'en n'eu pas le temps car la jeune fille était déjà devant la porte de sa cellule, s'apprêtant à entrer.

Etrangement Itachi avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, accompagner une douce chaleur qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Se sentant étrangement bien.

~ Qu'as bien put dire cette idiote de blonde (Deidara) pour qu'elle fasse cela ?~ pensa Itachi à se moment, mais une voix rauque le fit sortir de ses pensée.

- Itachi-san, tu attend qu'il neige où quoi ?

- La ferme, Kisame !

Kisame surpris ne dit rien de plus, certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Itachi lui gueulait dessus. Mais là, il avait l'air en colère pour une raison qu'il ne savait pas.

Puis ils partirent sans plus de commérage. La brune dans sa cellule pensait à se qu'elle avait fait. Cela était venu si naturellement, de plus sur le moment elle avait pensé à ce que Deidara avait dit pendant leur conversation.

----- Flash Back -----

Tout deux assied dans l'herbe parlant de tout et de rien depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Mais Deidara commençait un sujet des plus désagréable ; Itachi Uchiha.

- au fait comment ça va avec Uchiha-san ?

- ne me parle pas de ce… ce connard !

- pourquoi ? tu l'aimais bien avant !

- Pardon ?!

- Bah oui… tu le considérais comme ton grand frère !

- Ah… je… je ne savait pas

L'Anokofugy semblait très déstabiliser par cette nouvel. Mais comprenait mieux ce que voulait dire Itachi l'autre jour, au moment de leurs « première rencontre » (voir un peu plus haut !). Mais elle avait du mal à si faire.

- de plus même s'il ne te la jamais dit, il ta toujours aimé.

- Et comment tu c'est ça toi ?

- C'est simple il suivit de regarder au-delà de se qu'il y a devant ton nez !

- Hein ?

- Ouvre les yeux et tu verras !

C'est ainsi que les discutions continuèrent, toutes diverses et variées. Néanmoins la jeune Anokofugy avait du mal à se concentre sur ce que disait le blond, l'esprit trop encombré par un certain Uchiha Itachi.

-----Fin Du Flash Back-----

Même si cette sensation est un peu bizarre, elle l'aimait bien. C'était vraiment bizarre à dire, mais elle avait aimée rester dans ses bras. Pour la première fois la jeune fille avait apprécié les attentions de son aîné.

Itachi lui, finissait sa mission comme à sont habitude, vite et très facilement. Cependant le geste de la brune lui restait en tête, il avait du mal à comprendre.

A sont arriver il alla voir la jeune fille qui lui encombrait tant l'esprit. Cependant elle dormait, ne voulant pas la réveiller il s'assied a coté d'elle ; la regardant dormir paisiblement. L'Uchiha se coucha soudainement au près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais pourtant après avoir entendu un long soupir de bien-être venant de la personne tendrement enlacer il la serra encore plus fort. Son cœur battait à sen rompre, cependant il ne la lâcha pas, même pas pour tout l'or du monde. C'étais une sensation vraiment étrange, trouva le Uchiha. Il fini par s'endormir auprès de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain Paï se réveilla la première, elle avait chaud et se sentait étrangement bien. Elle ne comprenait tout d'abord pas. Mais la jeune fille remarqua par la suite une certaine pression au niveau de sa taille et quelque chose de chaud dans sont dos. La brune voulait se retourner, mais ne le put. L'Uchiha se réveilla, la sentant bouger. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu le fait de s'endormir auprès d'elle et ne savait pas quoi faire en ce moment. La jeune fille se retourna, le dévisageant de la même occasion. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer pendant de longues minutes. Puis prit par une simple et innocente envie, Itachi scella ses lèvres au sien. Un léger et doux baiser, très ou peut-être trop court. Car l'Anokofugy glissa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et scella à nouveau ses lèvres au sienne.

La jeune femme surprise elle-même par son geste, recula violement. Son aîné la regardait totalement surprit. Mais ne fit rien, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Elle dévia son regard totalement surpris et a la fois gênée. L'Anokofugy ne savait pas se qu'il lui avait prit, elle avait juste envie de goûter ses lèvres. Cependant se baisser partager était tout sauf désagréable, trouva-t-elle.

Itachi la regardait toujours dans les yeux, ne déviant pas son regard. Il fini par craquer et la fit basculer, prenant ainsi une position de force. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, alors qu'il voulut sceller ces lèvres aux siennes. La jeune femme écarta les yeux. Surprise par ses actes devenus étrangement plus doux cas l'habitude.

La nuit qui suivit ces actes fut l'unique. L'unique nuit où l'aîné des Uchiha put découvrir son corps sans retenu. C'est d'ailleurs bien à se moment qu'il comprit ce qu'il voulait vraiment d'elle. Il comprit que se n'était pas ce corps si parfaitement tailler qui lui faisait tant frissonner, mais la jeune femme en elle-même. Cependant à son plus grand malheur, celle-ci serait la dernière. La dernière nuit. Car demain, il le savait tout changerais. Demain le sceau qui lui avait scellé la mémoire allait se briser. Et après elle le détesterais sûrement, peut-être ira-t-elle même jusqu'à vouloir le tuer. Qui sait ? Mais Itachi ne regrettais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'il allait être haie par une des personne à la quel il tient le plus. Néanmoins il devait payer la conséquence de ses actes, même si cela lui coûterait (sûrement) la vie. Car oui, il avait casser sa promesse faites des années auparavant à la jeune femme. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais la toucher sans son consentement. Cependant au fur et à mesure des chose il ne le pu. Il avait malgré lui appris à l'aimer. Tout d'abord comme un frère, mais plus il restait avec elle plus il était attiré part elle sexuellement parlant. Puis le brun dû bien admettre que ses sentiments avait changé pour la jeune Anokofugy.

Itachi la regardais sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle dormait gentiment, épuisé par la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient vécue. Doucement collé au torse du brun, elle soupirait de temps à autre. Montrant ainsi sont bien-être.

Après quelques heurs l'Uchiha du réveiller sa bien aimé. La brune, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Itachi affichait un air aussi grave. Et décida de l'embrasser tendrement pour ce faire pardonner d'une chose qu'elle aurait put faire. L'intention de son vis-à-vis fit plaisir à Itachi, mais à la fois profondément mal. Dire que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait toucher ces lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il pourrait la voir ainsi. La dernière fois où il pourrait lui monter son amour. Tristement il lui sourit, retenant sa respiration essayant de se calmer. Si seulement un jour il aurait su qu'il aurait tant eu mal au cœur il aurait sûrement compatie un peu à l'époque où Paï pleurait l'absence de son aimée. ~ Sasuke, tu as été le seul qu'elle a aimée, je me demande même si dans le fond elle ne t'aime pas plus encore qu'avant ? Mon pauvre idiot de petit frère, tu crois toujours se qu'on te raconte sans même y réfléchir. Dire que tu l'avais cru quand elle t'avait dis ne jamais t'avoir aimé. ~ A ces pensés Itachi senti un pincement de jalousie. Pourquoi aimait-elle son frère et pas lui ?

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il inconsciemment

- Pourquoi, quoi ? répondit la brune dans l'in-compression. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il la regarda surpris. Ce regard si innocent, ce visage angélique, cette voix… comment allait-il pouvoir oublier cela ? Comment allait-il pouvoir l'oublier elle ?

Le brun demanda qu'elle s'habille car elle devait l'accompagner. Elle exécuta prenant les vêtements qu'Itachi avait déposé avant son réveille sur la petite table près de son lit.

Tout allait changer dans quelques heurs il le savait mais, c'était si dur à accepter.

A SUIVRE.


End file.
